Data migration is a process of transferring data between databases. Such a process is required when organizations change, upgrade, or even merge their computer systems.
When migrating data stored in a source database to a destination database, it is necessary to extract the data from the source database, modify the extracted data in accordance with a nature or system format of the destination database, and load the modified data onto the destination database.